True Longinus
The True Longinus, also known as the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun, the Spear of Destiny and the Spear/Lance of Longinus, is the first and most powerful Longinus and the same spear which St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. It is capable of vaporizing a High-Class Devil with a single stab. It was wielded by Cao Cao of the Hero Faction. Summary The True Longinus is one of the Holy Relics known as the Holy Lance alongside the True Cross, Holy Chalice, Holy Nails, and the Shroud of Turin. A spear that was said to have pierced the side of Christ as he lay on the cross, wielded by a Centurian named Longinus, according to legend, who gave the weapon his name. The True Longinus is a Sacred Gear, and gave its name to all Sacred Gears capable of slaying Gods. It was wielded by Cao Cao until Volume 12 when Indra confiscates it and sends Cao Cao to the Realm of the Dead before escaping with it. Abilities The True Longinus is a bladed spear that is capable of killing Gods and Buddhas. It can also be used to kill Satans and Devils due to its status as a Holy Spear. It can create an energy blade that is made up of Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the user's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the wielder against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. Forms True Longinus Geta Demelung True Longinus Geta Demelung (真冥白夜の聖槍（トウルー・ロンギヌス・ゲッターデメルング） Tōrū Ronginusu Getā Demerungu), also known as the Holy Spear of the Pure White Night, is the original Balance Breaker of the True Longinus. It has yet to be shown in the series. Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine (極夜なる天輪聖王の輝廻槍(ポーラーナイト・ロンギヌス・チャクラヴァルティン） Pōrā Naito Ronginusu Chakura Varudein), also known as the Polar Night Sky Ring Becomes Holy King’s Bright Rotation Spear, is the Sub-Species Balance Breaker of the True Longinus which creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. The seven orbs each have the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. The seven abilities are as follows: *'Chatsuka Ratana' (輪宝（チャツカラタナ） Chatsuka Ratana): Also known as the Wheel Treasure, has the ability to destroy all weapons. Cao Cao first uses it to shatter Xenovia's (at the time incomplete) Ex-Durandal. *'Itsutei Ratana' (女宝（イツテイラタナ） Itsutei Ratana): Also known as the Female Treasure, completely stops the special ability of women for a short time. Cao Cao first used it on Rias and Akeno. *'Atsusa Ratana' (馬宝（アツサラタナ） Atsusa Ratana): Also known as the Horse Treasure, changes the location of the opponent the user chooses. Cao Cao first used it on Kuroka and Le Fay to redirect their attacks at Asia. It can also be used to teleport Cao Cao himself to the location of his choice. *'Mala Nitana' (珠宝（マラニタナ） Mara Nitana): Also known as the Pearl Treasure, has the ability to send the attack sent towards the user to other people. *'Hatsutei Ratana' (象宝（ハツテイラタナ） Hatsutei Ratana): Also known as the Elephant Treasure, grants the wielder the ability to fly. *'Kahabatei Ratana' (居士宝（ガハパテイラタナ） Kahabatei Ratana): Also known as the Householder Treasure, creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Blade Knight Mass. *'Balinayaka Ratana' (将軍宝（バリナーヤカラタナ） Barināyaka Ratana): Also known as the General Treasure, a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Issei speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. The first four abilities were shown in Volume 11, while the last three abilities were shown in Cao Cao's fight against Issei in Volume 12. According to Cao Cao, the Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine is still incomplete. Truth Idea The Truth Idea (覇輝（トゥルース・イデア） Turūsu Idea), also known as the Brightness of Supremacy, is a forbidden form exclusive to the True Longinus which is similar to the Juggernaut Drive. Azazel calls it "The Dying Wish of the God of the Bible". Also, like Juggernaut Drive, it requires a chant to activate it. The chant goes as follows: :O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. :Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. :You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow. According to Cao Cao's explanation, Truth Idea's effects depend on God's will in the Holy Spear and sucks the ambition of the holder of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it will create many effects and miracles which will be different depending on what the will chooses such as granting an absolute power to destroy the opponent or a blessing to the opponent. Trivia *''Ratana'' means "jewel" in the Pali language. *In Volume 9, Siegfried calls the Truth Idea the Balance Breaker for the True Longinus but in Volume 11, Azazel claims that it is the "Will of the God from the Bible" and is different from the Balance Breaker. *Cao Cao stated that he though Balinayaka Ratana's power was too similar to the weapon-destroying power of Chatsuka Ratana, so he was considering trying to give it a different power. References Category:Terminology Category:Longinus Category:Sacred Gears Category:Items Category:Weapons